


Forever My Princess

by my_alluring_melody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Marichat, Romance, Wedding Dress, adrienette - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_alluring_melody/pseuds/my_alluring_melody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time i had visited my civilian  friend late at night and id make sure of it that it was definitely not the last, but tonight was different the  previous  visits. Mari and i had actually grown quite close and that was okay great even. Mari had been more confident and sassy and spontaneous around chat then when she was his civilian self it hurt a little bit, but i manged. My thoughts had led me to the familiar roof top. I saw the shadows dancing across the room proving her to be awake, so quietly I made my way in through the skylight only to be flood with bright white material cascading down her petite figure. "Wedding dress" I said in almost a whisper. There was no doubt of my surprise was clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my very first fan fiction I'm so excited I really hope you guys like it it was fun writing and please please please leave comments and give me feedback on what you thought it would be greatly appreciated by the way I'll be putting in a link at the bottom of the dress so yeah and enjoy cx

It was dark, it felt much darker than I knew it actually was though. Maybe it was the big room or maybe it was how empty the room was but it was dark and that's all I needed to know. I layed on my back in bed staring at the ceiling and letting out a small sigh.  
"Ughhhh fine, let's go," I was met with big florecent green eyes as my small kwami hovered above me as I stared up at him.  
"Well are we going or not, hurry up before I change my mind." I gave a slight smirk before replying satisfied-ly.  
"Plagg, claws out,"  
"I better be getting a ton of cheese for this." He sighed before being dragged into the miraculous.

The wind bit at my cheeks but it was nice. I trailed the roof tops in the shadows of Paris scanning the people walking by. The sun was set and the lights were already shining brightly across Paris matching the stars above. As though unconciously, I made myself in my familiar rout. My destination was clear as the bakery came into sight. It wasn't the first time i had visited my civilian friend late at night and id make sure of it that it was definitely not the last, but tonight was different then the previous visits. Mari and i had actually grown quite close and that was okay, great even. Mari had been more confident and sassy and spontaneous around chat then when she was with his civilian self it hurt a little bit, but i manged. My thoughts had led me to the familiar roof top. I saw the shadows dancing across the room proving her to be awake, so quietly I made my way in through the skylight only to be flood with bright white material cascading down her petite figure. "Wedding dress" I said in almost a whisper. There was no doubt of my surprise was clear. The bodice left her back open and shoulders exposed. Not mention hugged tightly at her waisted and hips giving a full view of her curves before flowing off her mid hip in an extravagant waterfall of puffed fabric. The way it fit around her was sinfull but the beauty it held left innocent marinette, as beautiful as an angle. I was so preoccupied in gauding over her I barely misses my heart rate increasing. Could anyone really be this beautiful. My lady popes into my head. My love for her was eternal no doubt she was strong willed brave and no doubt perfection, but marinette was a sight to behold a beautiful peace of art you can't seem to take your eyes from. It was in my deep thought when I was met with heavenly blue eyes.  
"Chat!!" She jumped almost stumbleing over before catching herself and slapping my arm.  
"You literally gave me a heart attack can't you knock jeez chat" she yelled poking a finger in my chest. I quickly regained my thought and gave a sly smile rubbing the back of my neck.  
"Sorry princess, it's just a habit," She turned back to her desk rummaging in sewing supplies.  
"Do I need to start locking that hatch or something"  
"And leave me out in the cold, why princess how dishearted of you."I placed a hand over my chest and gave a dramatic sigh attempting to looked shocked.I heard a small giggle come from over her shoulder.  
"Oh as if I could ever anyways. Who else would take in such a pesky alley cat" this was the part of mari he liked the one that took his teasing and through it right back out.  
"By the way princess I might say you look absolutely purrfect in that dress" I swear I saw a faint tint of pink rise up underneath those freckled cheeks.  
"Thank you kitty but it's not mine, I'm tailoring it for my cousin"  
"Pity this dress looks like it was made for you," I said standing behind her putting my hand between her arm and waist setting it on the desk slightly closing her against it and taking her hand in my free one bringing it up to my lips.  
"You truly are a princess" it was then I watched her face turn a deep red up to her ears. Shocked at her reaction I couldnt help the slight blush the crept on to my cheeks. Thank God for the mask. I tried shaking it off before she noticed  
"What's wrong princess, cat caught your tounge."she gave me a glare.  
"A-as if" she was stuttering, oh god. I made her stutter. Chat noir, made her stutter. And by the looks of not in a bad way. I was so tempted to push further test my boundaries, but sadly my princess slipped out of my arms.  
"Oh cmon mari you know I'm just teasing" I said with a smirk trying to hide my enjoyment and failing.  
"Chat I have work to do if you just gonna be in the way go sit down."  
"You know I'm only helping"  
"Being in my personal space is not helping."  
"Purrsonal space" I replied and she gave a tuff glare in my direction.  
"Plus I'm only trying to give you inspiration. "  
"And how is that so" she question raising an eyebrow.  
"By treating you like the bride you are so destined to be" I said swooping her off her feet and spinning in circles across the room.  
"C-chat" she yelled clinging to my neck at the sudden movement then laughing.  
"Chat put me down" she said trying to be Stern but laughing in the process.  
"Never, I shall take this princess to my horse and there we shall ride off into the sunset."  
"Hahaha a cat riding a horse what a sight to see" her laugh echoed across the walks in a beautiful melody and I couldnt help but join in her laughter.  
"We will ride through the forest on our journey to our fated destiny" I said playing on.  
"That sounds exaughsting can we stop for lunch" she said playing back with our little skit.  
"And stop for lunch we shall before continuing on as I take my bride to live happily ever after" I stopped for a moment. Oh god did I just say "my" bride hopefully she didn't catch that. I took a quick peak, glancing at her face and she was beet red. Oh god, oh my god, I could feel my face heat up there was no way the mask was hiding that.  
"Ha um I mean, my princess" yeah that's what I meant. I set marinette down to her feet as she pushed back a few loose strands that fell out from my spins around the room her blush never fading, and neither mine.  
"Haha yeah I know " she laughed nervously and almost a bit dejected. Did that mean what I thought it did could marinette possibly like chat noir. There was no way her and chat were just friends, really close friends. But suddenly and urge came up to press this matter further. What if my hunch was correct what if mari really like chat.wait what IF she did. Does this mean I like her? The thought took me back mari had always been there no questions asked no complaints there when he needed a friend someone to talk to when he was down from his father's strickness or just if he had an off day. She brought him snacks and gave him a home when needed but she was also brave and told chat things directly and stood up for other mari was everything and more she held the world in hands and the Galaxy in her eyes and her lips looked as soft and sweet as cotter candy and hair was- wait did I just think about her lips being soft. If it was possible to get more red then I achieved it that was for sure. Marinette stared up at me.  
"Uh chat are you okay" Oh god she's looking at me I looked down at her her eyes wide and her lips parted sligh- God no bad chat bad bad. I was mentally hitting myself but I couldn't let her see that.  
"W-why princess, your staring is so intense have you fallen for me" that wasn't helping me  
"Haha why chat noir everyone stares at you do you think every one has fallen for you then"  
"Who could not fall for me" I said wiggling my eyebrows trying to calm my nerves  
"Haha I guess your right then kitty"  
"Was that a confession princess"  
"Only time will tell kitty" she said with a slight flick of the bell around my collar before turning around to head back to her sewing desk. This girl was gonna break me in so many ways and I could do nothing but sit and watch. Or so I thought before I came up with a quick Witted plan on how to get back to the top of this back and forth. Mari stood in front of the mirror pinning and making mental note of thing needed to be altered the gears in her head were clearly spinning as she focused on her work, but I was not ready for this business to be over. I spotted the long veil sitting on the desk and grabbed it lightly trying not to be noticed which was easy given marinette strict focus on her work when she look back to the mirror I properly placed the veil on her head letting it fall softly down her face she turned to look at me slightly shocked,  
"Chat what are yo-" I held a finger to her lips signaling for a moment then running up out of the skylight and returning in a quick flash. I cleared my throat bending down on one knee taking one of her hands in mine leaving on hand behind back.  
"Mari my best friend, you are the closest to my heart the brightest in my eyes the warmest in my arms," She stared, dead still her eyes eyed wide lips slightly agap as I pulled a bundle of flowers I snagged from her balcony plants out from behind my back lifting them slightly to her.  
"It would be my honor if you gave me the previledge to be the knight by your side, I pledge to stay as loyal as a house cat if you would promise to stay my princess forever" her open hand was left hovering over her lips.  
"C-chat... no one had ever said anything like that to me" I could see the tears brim her eyes, my heart was pounding beating in my ears I was sure if it was quiet enough she'd hear it too. I looked back at her lifting the veil from her face letting it flow to the back of her head.  
"So waddya say dare take on my challenge princess"  
"Haha oh kitty, you never learn" said pulling me into a tight hug.  
"Who else to be the princess of such a pesky alley cat" she said for the second time that night but this time with much more care and love.

 

Mari was a little late but she was always a little late it had always been that way ever sense we were kids. And there I stood there was a warm breeze in the park there were few clouds in the sky the effile tower still seen above the trees surrounding us. guest sat in beautiful clothed chairs Nino and other friends I've aquire over quite some time standing in row beside me alya and a few other girls a little farther to my other side Dressed in light pink gowns I could see mari's parents easily in the front as well as my father a slight smile curved at the end of his lips, the sight was beautiful. Of course it was mari planned it. My thoughts ceased when the piano started playing. A long path slayed it's way down where I met a flood of white.I slowly trailed up the white gown to a lovely face softly hidden by a thin veil. An obvious smile was shown. It was much more then the night I had met her in her room as chat noir even though that had been years ago. It was enough to make me tear up, Nino handing me a pocket hanky  
"I gotcha bro" He said patting my shoulder but my attention never left mari. She came to a stop in front of me and I lifted the thin material from her face revealing those beautiful blue eyes.  
"My best friend, the closest to my heart,brightest in my eyes and warmest in my arm, do you dare to be my princess forever," happy tears filled her eyes  
"I do"

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.stylemepretty.com/vault/image/916999
> 
> The dress


End file.
